


Дай мне это

by a_lassombra



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Изначально Питер планировал просто доставить Уйэду острые ощущения, но в итоге ему это понравилось больше, чем он ожидал.





	Дай мне это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give It To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644775) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



Питер работал, когда окно аккуратно вскрыли – не ломом, как сделал бы _нормальный_ человек, вламывающийся в здание, а катаной. Нахмурившись, Питер подумал о том, с каких пор начал думать, что вламывающийся в здание вообще может быть нормальным.

\- Привет, малыш! – сказал Уэйд, проскальзывая в комнату Питера, и тот задался вопросом, что будет делать, когда закончит статью, открытую перед ним. Он нажимает ENTER и поворачивается на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как Уэйд (как вежливо) закрыл за собой окно и откинул катану в сторону.

\- Хороший день? – спросил Питер и медленно двинулся вперед, Уйэл ухмыльнулся ему, приподнимая маску. Оставшуюся часть осталась на нем, конечно, до тех пор, пока они не окажутся под одеялом – Уэйд не особо любил показывать свою кожу.

\- Оу, ага, принес мне несколько мороженых и хот-догов, и я…

\- _Папочка_ , - резко протянул Питер, и Уйэд бросил сумку на пол, смотря на Питера с широко раскрытыми ртом и глазами.

\- Эм-м-м, - промычал Уэйд в ответ, а Питер потянулся к нему руками, думая о том, как Уэйд называл его «малышом», о том, как Уйэд любил то, что был старше и больше Питера, лелея идею _власти и доминирования_ , а у самого Уэйда задрожали колени. 

\- Мой день прошел очень хорошо, - легко сказал Питер, Господи, Господи, _Господи_ , пару мгновений назад ему не было жарко, он делал это для того, чтобы подергать понажимать на кнопки Уэйда Уилсона, но сейчас волна тепла начала накрывать его самого. – _Папочка_. Но, думаю, он был бы лучше, если бы у меня была вишенка на пироге.

\- Какая вишенка? – спросил Уэйд, и Питер подумал, что, возможно, он действительно нес чушь, но, судя по Уэйду, выходило это горячо.

\- Я? – что-то изменилось в лице Уэйда, и в следующую секунду Питер уже лежал спиной на кровати, а его одежда была разорвана. Уйэд начал покусывать его кожу на шее, груди, а потом принялся за соски и ох, Господи, о, _Господи_...

Это самая лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила Питеру в голову.

Уйэд проехался ртом вниз по груди Питера, прошелся языком по животу и лизнул его член, пробираясь пальцами вниз, чтобы смазать его. Чего, как оказалось, не требовалось.

\- Ты уже подготовился?

\- Нужно было быть готовым, для моего _папочки_ , знал, что ты… аааах, Господи, сделай так еще раз… твою мать, Уэйд, трахни меня… - слова беспорядочно слетали с губ, когда Уэйд особенно сильно засасывал его член, а потом тот подался вперед, и член Уйэда оказался в нем, и, блять, как же Питер любил это.

Возбуждение ощущалось острее, чем обычно, ему было жарко, словно вся кожа горела, член казался каменным, все тело наэлектризовано, и хотелось _еще_.

\- Пити, Пити, Пити, Господи, ты такой горячий, такой _идеальный_ , мой мальчик, - шептал Уйэд, размашисто вдалбливаясь в податливое тело. – Мой, мой, мой, мой малыш, мой мальчик…

\- _Папочка_ , - вторил ему Питер, и это слово чувствовалось тяжестью на языке, тяжесть в хорошем смысле слова, даже идеально. Толстый и скользкий член Уэйда был в нем, и Питер начал извиваться, когда собственный член накрыла шершавая ладонь.

\- Кончишь для меня? – спросил Уэйд. – Да, конечно, кончит, он всегда кончает для меня… - вторая часть предложения была адресована не ему, но Питер был слишком сосредоточен на руке вокруг своего члена, чтобы обидеться. – Собираешься кончить на моем члене, малыш, собираешься кончить на _банане_ своего папочки?

\- Ты, блять, серьезно сейчас назвал его ебучим бананом? Уйэд, вот поэтому я обычно не позволяю тебе _о-о-ох_ …

\- Что такое, Пити?

\- Как, блять, ты двигаешь бедрами _так…_  Папочка!

\- Вот так?

Питер задохнулся, он не знал, куда положить руки, не мог нормально дышать, когда рот Уэйда исследовал его шею, рука ласкала член Питера, а его член двигался в нем так быстро и, Господи, Господи, эти бедра должны быть вне закона.

Питер кончил раньше, чем рассчитывал, и Уйэд пошло затараторил:

\- Вот так, весь твой живот теперь белый, красивый мальчик, мы собираемся вымыть тебя, ты пойдешь в душ, а потом снова окажешься на моем члене, Пити, я собираюсь трахать тебя так долго, пока ты не начнешь кричать и просить папочку дать передышку твоей бедной маленькой попке…

Питер откинулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться, и посмотрел на Уэйда.

\- Ага, - он кивнул. – Да, я хочу этого, хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кричать, папочка, позволь мне принять его, Господи…

Уэйд выглядел так, словно может вот-вот заплакать.

Питер знал, что такое возбуждает его, но, возможно, недооценил степень.

Уэйд кончил, тяжело упав на Питера и зарывшись лицом в его шею.

\- Секс-марафон уже отменяется? – дразня, спросил Питер через секунду.

\- Не напрашивайся, сынок, - с каким-то жутким южным акцентом произнес Уэйд, и Питеру стало интересно, существовал ли в природе акцент, который тот не мог бы изобразить.

\- Но, папочка, - Питер решил не отступать. – Что если я хочу, чтобы меня выпороли?

Уэйд посмотрел на него, из уголка его рта потекла ниточка слюны.

\- Ты самый грязный паучок, которого я знаю, Пити, - сказал Уйэд. Питер улыбнулся ему и вытер его лицо подушкой. – Мне нравится.


End file.
